The present invention relates to digital recordings, and more specifically, expanding the capabilities of a recording device by collectively aggregating digital recordings of an event using multiple recording devices in a registered network.
Typically, a public event attracts a large number of witnesses, spectators, attendees, and/or visitors to the location of the event. A user attending the event is typically in possession of one or more of a variety of digital recording devices including digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and digital audio recording devices. The user may record the event in an ad hoc manner, often without the skill or expertise necessary to make a high-quality recording. For example, the user may not be located optimally with respect to position and lighting for a high-quality recording or the user may not possess optimal equipment for a high-quality recording.
In addition to varying skills among users recording the event, various environmental conditions at the event may make a high-quality recording difficult even for an expert. These conditions include weather conditions, such as clouds, precipitation, and wind, poor lighting, ambient noise, and the unpredictability and temporary nature of the event to be recorded. Finally, digital recording devices and their associated remote online repositories may have a finite storage memory. Accordingly, during a lengthy event, the storage memory of the digital recording device may become exhausted.